


Dance

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Headcanon, I refuse to believe that Q's slenderness is a result of malnutrition or an eating disorder, M/M, One of those seductive dances with touching touching and more touching, Seductive dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S - Show us an example of your personal headcanon.</p>
<p>Q’s slender frame is NOT a cause of an eating disorder or malnutrition, but of indulging in delicious foods, a lightning fast metabolism, and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Everyone seemed to attribute Q’s slenderness to malnutrition. Of course, it did not help that all he seemed to consume at work was numerous cups of Earl Gray, but really, he was taught by his Mother that to eat at one’s desk was unseemly. Below that of the gentleman she had worked so hard to make her son become.

In all seriousness, Q ate like a horse. He always made sure that he did not leave his apartment in the morning, without an array of delicious foods being savoured first.

Alas, he was cursed with a metabolism as fast as lightening, something which James had slowly gotten used to, despite the feeling of warm flesh and hip bones beneath his hands.

Then there was the other reason he was rather slim.

He danced.

When he was younger, his mother entered him into competitions that he continued to win without effort, but Q did not much care about the outcome. He was graceful and strong and seemed to flow like water. He danced ONLY for himself, because it gave him a sense of peace when the numbers and the coding and the blur of screens became too much.

He felt James’ eyes on him one night, when he thought he was alone in the empty halls of the underground bunker. He was on the weapons range, a long stretch of concrete that had the perfect amount of room for loosing yourself. He was dressed in soft tights that clung to his slight curves and his unbuttoned white shirt because he had misplaced his usual comfort.

And he still danced.

Yet another secret that James had discovered, which was fine. Q adored how his heart and his life and his body were laid bare for his love to explore.

He slowly changed his movements, sliding into the seductive patterns that never had meant much to him before. For the dance was for him.

But now, as he could feel the pure burn of James’ so very blue eyes on him. As he could feel his body responding to the ache in his heart and the flush across his cheeks, he found himself dancing for another.

He was surprised, but his steps did not falter as James slipped his arms around him and seamlessly entered into the dance. The agent caressed his body, leaving trails of fire in his wake, and timed his steps and movements to merge with Q’s own. Before pulling him into a hold that saw his feet leave the ground as he was lifted effortlessly skywards, with his hips between James’ large hands.

As the song ended, and James slowly spun them around, Q slipped gently downwards, his body dragging along the entire length of James’ own. His hands caressing his love’s hair and cheeks and lips before settling his arms around James’ neck, and they kissed as Q’s bare feet touched the ground.

_And I, I might be addicted_

_To where and how you land up on your feet_

_Yeah, I might be addicted_

_To how you always get the best of me_

_[\- Addicted, Feat Greg Laswell, by Morgan Page](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t1Jdvphhxk) _

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever believe that everything in this ship is sunshine and roses, with very delicious angst and ALWAYS a happy ending.
> 
> However, this is just an excuse to visualize some very much erotic dancing.


End file.
